


All Shapes and Sizes

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Kriskenshin's Johnlock Ficlets of Awesome [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dominant Sherlock, Love Bites, M/M, body image issues, pudge love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock catches John being less than satisfied with his body and it's current appearance.  He decides to prove to John that it does not matter to him in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Shapes and Sizes

**Author's Note:**

> I love adorable John with body image issues. Because I know Sherlock has to perform the slap upside the head to wake him up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
John frowned at the sight of his stomach in the mirror.  It wasn't that long ago that he had been more than happy to walk around shirtless.  He didn't look bad, if he was frank, but he had certainly lost more muscle tone than he wanted to.  

 

The thought of turning into his father, his stomach exceeding his waistline had him cringing and deciding to look into a gym immediately.  He pushed his sweater back down and sighed.  

 

"Did you have to cover up?  I was enjoying the view."  

 

John flushed and spun to stare at Sherlock who was leaning in the doorframe of his room.  "The door was shut Sherlock."  

 

Sherlock shrugged and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.  "I opened it."  He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at John.  "Stop that right this instant."  

 

"Stop what?"  John glanced back to the mirror.  Even his jumper was more snug than usual.  He frowned.  

 

"John."  Sherlock growled.  

 

John shivered and looked up at Sherlock, bewildered.  "Yes?"  

 

"Stop.  That."  Sherlock advanced forward and dropped to his knees, pushing John's jumper and shirt up to reveal his stomach.  

  
  
"S-Sherlock...stop, I can't-"

 

Sherlock bit down on the soft skin of John's stomach and growled.  "You will be silent."  He ordered, glaring up at John.  He nuzzled lower, to the waistband of John's jeans.  

 

John crossed his arms and looked over to the window, glancing down to stare down at Sherlock on his knees.  He swallowed hard.  With Sherlock kneeling like that, his cock was getting the wrong idea.  

 

"You are healthy and fit.  Far fitter than majority of men your age."  Sherlock licked along the edge of John's jeans and smirked as the doctor gasped.  "You are mistakenly under the impression that the gradual softening of muscles, something which occurs in every creature on the planet as they age, is a deterrent to your attractiveness."  

 

In a matter of moments, Sherlock had John's trousers undone and pushed down to his knees, his pants following immediately.  

 

John groaned and looked down at Sherlock.  Surprisingly, his bright eyes were waiting for him and he froze when their gazes locked.  

 

"You will watch me John, and you will tell me if you think I have any qualms with your body."  Sherlock broke his gaze away from John's and leaned down, swallowing John whole, a technique he had mastered after he discovered how wild it drove John.  

 

He leaned back against the dresser behind him when his knees threatened to give out.  John whined and sank both of his hands into Sherlock's dark curls, pleased when Sherlock let out a low groan around him, making his hips buck forward.

 

"Sherlock, oh fuck, Sherlock..."  John panted.  Sherlock did not pause once, bobbing his head as he sucked, hard, bringing him right to the edge and keeping him there.  He spread his legs a little further and felt Sherlock's hands trail up his thighs.  

 

Sherlock trailed his fingers higher, over John's hips, to his stomach, to the area that John was so displeased with.  It did not matter, and the only way to prove this to John was to demonstrate it.  Over and over again.  

 

He squeezed the small...pudge, he believed the term was and sucked hard as he swallowed John whole again.  The strangled cry of his name and the flood of semen now in his mouth made him smirk.  He tilted his head back and swallowed.  Sherlock disliked doing so, but it was worth it for the additional groan that sounded as though it had been punched out of John.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Four hours and twenty seven minutes later, Sherlock looked down at John, curled up against his side.  Bite marks decorated John's chest, all of the way down to his hips.  He had left John with no doubt of his desire and that he still found his doctor perfect for him.  

 

Sherlock closed his eyes.  No doubt John would require additional convincing in the morning.  Something to look forward to to keep the day from being boring.  How excellent.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
